Beauty and the Prince
by Jacksonavery
Summary: The story of a Prince who stumbled in love with a Commoner.
1. Chapter 1

I often avoid writing fantasies about real life couples in an effort to separate their on screen persona's from characters. The Duke and Duchess of Cambridge are, however, exempt from this rule as they are two very real people. In my experience no couple in Love specifies the time of enchantment as much as William and Catherine do. They continuously stress how they were only friends in the beginning and "blossomed." I, personally, believe they make the distinction so much as to avoid controversy, because William was linked to other girls the first year of university and Catherine was in an established relationship. I, also, believe that throughout the first year they definitely were having moments that were making it challenging to only be friends. This is my imagined account of their relationship.(Be advised that I am American and will make no attempts to correct my Southern English with the English of Britain.) Feedback is welcome. I hope you enjoy. - Jackson Avery

The sun hid behind the clouds casting a soft glare upon the majestic building arising from the ground. The university materialized into view waving its' flags in

greeting of her new possession. The wind hissed. Vines stretched across the bricks surrounding windows filled with dolled faces craning to catch a glimpse of the

young man in the black car. The cracking of shutters blinking against lens snapped the blue eyed passenger out of his trance. The car rolled to a stop in front of St.

Salvatore's Hall. "Sally's" he'd remembered it being called by the student guides who'd allowed a private visit into the housing accommodations. It had been more

of a precaution by his father who was more fond of the richer things in life. William did not worry about those things other than the necessary securities being

instated. This place was freedom. More freedom than he'd had in all his years on Earth. The ultimate irony of being the Prince William Arthur Philip Louis. He'd made

a pact with himself to have the same experience as the other students, to improve his social circle outside of his equally rich and powerful friends, and to

understand the way people operated in the real world. Although, he was keen on prolonging his ascent to the throne, he was well aware that one day it would

happen. He had a duty, nay obligation to learn and improve upon his own leadership qualities that would be a requirement for him throughout the remainder of his

life. Here he would make the transition from boy to man. He was ready. Amazing. It was simply amazing.

A luscious mane of glossy brown hair whipped around the tall woman as she navigated the throngs of women idling in the carpeted hallways. The entire campus

was buzzing with news of the arrival of their infamous classmate. She was tempted to wait with them, but after seeing the ridiculous lengths some of them had

gone through in order to impress the Prince decided to take advantage of the almost deserted canteen. She had another hour until her last Art class of the day

and was planning a run around the grounds afterwords to unwind from the busy day. Normally, her day would include a visit from her boyfriend, Rupert, but even at

the start of term his days were strained from the course load. Lately, it had seemed to be a little more than course work irritating him, but she wasn't ready to

address the issue. She often felt him pulling away. If she was honest with her self she would admit that the chemistry was more of a friendship. Perhaps, they could

salvage what had sparked their interest at some point, but they were both occupied with studies. It was good on the cold nights in Scotland to have him beside

her. She still enjoyed that part. Smiling to herself, Catherine, finished off the sandwich and peaked at her watch not surprised that it had taken almost the full hour

to finish her meal. Grabbing hold of her belongings she proceeded back into the mass of lingerers.

The clopping of heels echoed on the hardwood as the crowd split, as if by magic, to allow passage to the dark suited men guiding the young man. Assured that he

would be allowed space after today, William agreed to the escort by his protection officers to his very first course of the semester. He had been instructed to

complete the assignments of the first two weeks while the university prepared for his arrival. The professor was already beginning the attendance when he walked

into the room. A collective gasp and giggles erupted as eyes stole glances at the blond man choosing a seat in the middle of the auditorium. He reddened in the

cheeks a bit he reached down in his bag for a pencil. Strangely, all the pencils he purchased seemed to have made an escape from his bag during the night. As he

straightened in his chair a stick appeared in his peripheral. Attached to the pencil was a pretty blonde beaming at being the first contact at the school. The

wedding flashed behind her gray eyes. William thanked her quietly, made a note of her attractiveness, and focused on the professor as he called the name of a

Catherine Middleton. Kate, his mind shortening her birth name, was a gorgeous brunette with full red cheeks. The little attention she received from her name had

her cringing bashfully in her chair. Adorable he decided. "Wales," the professor called out purely out of routine. There was no doubt that everyone was aware of

his presence.

Aside from the occasional rumble class went very smoothly. More smooth than Catherine had expected. The atmosphere had become electric when the blond

Adonis had taken his place among his new peers. It was hard to ignore. She, also, had the feeling he had been watching her a little. She noticed him grin when her

name was called for attendance. Spotlight was not her friend and him being in such close proximity had caused just a little more. She was sure a few extra seats

had been filled in the course when it was announced that Princess Diana's son had chosen their cozy university for furthering of his own education. The bell was

close to ringing and out of the side of her eye, Catherine, could see the Prince making his way towards the hallway and into the shield of his guards. A smile graced

her lips as she realized how anxious he was to leave the chorus of sighing, over dressed girls behind. Gathering her books, again, she made her way up the stairs

and out of the doors of the building going back to Sally's. Upon entering the building she glanced at the tan cork-board just inside the door. A picture in the corner

posed underneath the title of "Beautiful Kate." Another blush crept on her cheeks. A whistle drew her attention to a gang of boys resting behind the visitors desk.

Whipping her head around quickly she ran up the stairs attempting to get to her room. She only succeeded in driving her books right into the chest of a moving

wall. Looking up to apologize to her victim she was met with a glistening set of blue eyes. Prince William was moving his lips, but Catherine was oblivious to their

language. He seemed completely unfazed by her surprise attack opting instead for an illuminating smile. Too stunned to say anything she offered a quiet apology

and scampered around the corner to her dorm. The breath stalled in her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for dropping by this story. I really appreciate the time you take out to do so,also, check out the other stories on my profile. Please, feel free to leave a message and review.-J/A

The sun was resting on the horizon casting an orange glow across the ground. Catherine felt like she was floating. The air was perfect for running, and as she made her way alongside the lake enclosed in green pasture a warmth spread through her. Glad none could see her ridiculously wide grin, she bared her teeth to the sun. St. Andrews had been a madhouse every since it had been announced that he would be coming in the fall. Phillipa, her younger sister, had been apart of the girls excited about it. Over the summer, Pippa, as she was called by her friends, had come up with a hundred and one plans to get her older sister to know the future king. Pip, also, reminded her every chance she got of the monstrous poster that had adorned her dormitory and home walls when she was a teenager. Luckily, there were no pictures found in the family photo albums to prove it. Catherine prided herself on the level of calmness she'd maintained compared to the hoards of girls hoping to "accidentally" run into the Prince, fall in love, and then marry him. She often sniggered at their ludicrous scenarios as they plotted out loud, but today even she had to succumb to the magic that was William Wales; a pure stroke of luck and she'd had an encounter with her childhood crush. It was amazing. An hour after the "incident" at the bulletin board she still could not recall what words had left his perfect lips.. He was gorgeous up close. His skin smooth and highlighted with rose patches. His lips deliciously pink hiding a handsome smile. His jaw strong and perfectly structured. And his hair. She could just imagine her hands running through his golden mane. He even wore a soft cologne; just enough to be inviting, but not over powering. The memory was so vivid that her heart pumped ferociously against her chest, a blush spreading once again in her cheeks as she started back. Tonight would be "Potluck" Wednesday on the girls floor, but running made her a little famished. She decided to pick up a snack before heading to finish preparing her own dish.

William sat in the dining hall eating with his buddies. Ollie, a rambunctious chap, stood humped over in excitement telling a fanciful tale of hunting and waterfalls. Will hadn't caught any of the vital information that linked hunting to water, but he shook his head in laughter as the rest of the table of friends did. William was, instead, focusing his attention on what looked to be many conversations about himself. Anytime he caught a pair of eyes or fingers pointed his way, they were retracted almost immediately in not so subtle ways, embarrassed at being caught by the subject of their gossip. One set of eyes he didn't see was of the stunning brunette who'd railed him in the corridor. Somehow, through all of the excitement he'd been exposed to today, including a welcome by the men of the hall involving a suitcase of ladies underwear and condoms, she, "Beautiful Kate," as named on the picture, remained steadfast in his mind. She was beautiful. Looking down into her hazel eyes, Will had gotten lost in the green and blue specks. It was as if her eyes were literally twinkling. And the blush that highlighted her dimpled plump cheeks was absolutely adorable. She'd hurried off so fast, bashful and pretty, that he doubted she'd even heard the words he spoke before her whispered apology. The dim classroom lights had not given her credit for her stunning natural features. In his face, were he could study her briefly, but thoroughly, she was worthy of her unofficial school nickname. She'd, also, unbeknownst to her earned points in his book for her impressively calm demeanor at his presence in class. Glitter, blush, and eye shadow exploded onto him from the throngs of women over indulging in cosmetics. If only they knew how useless it was. Kate had, however, no traces of a women infatuated with him. He suspected her jeans and sweater were of her very own comfortable wardrobe. Tuning back into yet another of Oliver's anecdotes, William thought about how fortunate he was to at least have her in class. Perhaps, one day soon, he would have the chance to befriend her,too.

Running certainly worked ones' appetite, and Catherine was almost tempted to purchase a full dinner, but there was still a lasagna waiting to be popped into the oven and the mass of bodies spilling through the cafeteria doors would prevent a swift departure from the lines. She knew that he was in the canteen immediately. Although, the staff worked excruciatingly hard at providing exquisite cuisine, many of the students opted to make use of the dormitory kitchens in their various residences. Again, much of the crowding could be credited to the women hanging about pretending to discuss politics and sciences. As she entered the congested room a hand reached out to grab her. Turning around abrasively , Catherine saw her boyfriend Rupert had caught up with her. He mistook the redness in her cheeks for happiness to see him. In actuality, she was silently reprimanding herself for not having thought of him throughout the day. He leaned down and aimed a kiss at her lips, but it was somehow absorbed in her cheek.

"Hey, Katie," he said grinning broadly.

"Hi," she replied masking annoyance at being called Katie; a fact she was reminding him of infinitely.

"I thought you were busy slaving over that dish for your thing tonight. What are you doing here? Especially, in your workout clothes. Every guy in here is looking at my girlfriend," he inquired.

"Jealous?" she joked to lighten the mood, a little shocked at his envious tone.

"I'm just saying. I don't like the way they're gawking at you," he said not easing the tension in his voice.

"Calm down...everyone knows I'm yours Rupert. Besides, I only stopped in to pick up trail mix and juice. I am heading to finish dinner for tonight right now," she said picking up the items and handing her meal card to the cashier as she made it to the front of the line. Wheeling around with Rupert on her heels a sight in the corner caught her eyes. Blue eyes were staring right at her. Catherine checked over both shoulders just to be sure, but there was no mistaking his steely blue eyes were scanning down her body. She fidgeted as he started at her hair, moved over the red spandex top, raised an eyebrow at the black bike shorts, and licked his lips over her long tanned legs. She watched his eyes scan the body guiding her through the crowd. She was sure she imagined the flash of a grimace on his face as he gazed at their intertwined hands. A yank pulled her away from his inspection and out of the door. Bringing her around to his lips, Rupert planted a kiss successfully on her lips. " Okay, babe, I'm going to finish studying. You can head back to your dorm and change and enjoy your night. He walked away before she could reply. She noted the order he slid in his goodbye. Opening the small package she emptied a handful into her mouth and walked briskly back home with a little twinge of an emotion she couldn't identify sitting in her stomach. Lasagna was calling. She'd talk and laugh and eat. Then, she would sleep. William would probably still be on her mind.

The night air wrapped around the young prince and the security officers who stood behind him failing to blend into the scenery. Fellow students made their way off of the paved concrete being cautious to not step in his path. That was one thing he hoped would stop as he spent more time amongst his peers. As he sped up, not wanting to in the company of his watchers, William thought about the sight he'd just seen in the dining hall. All the thoughts of her he'd been thinking of her all day materialized and she stood there in front of him. Earlier he'd seen a naturally gorgeous girl. Tonight he'd seen a naturally sexy woman. The spandex she wore fit her body perfectly, and Will was tempted to start running in hopes of crossing her path; he'd be joining the Armed Forces after school anyway. How many years away was it really? No time like the present to get into shape. The fantasy he'd formed in his head had not, however, included the tall boyfriend she'd been standing with. When he caught Will looking at her he'd maneuvered her out of the room at an astonishing pace; a righteous move for a boyfriend. He had to be threatened with a girlfriend that attractive. Still, she seemed shy and down to earth. The peek at what her sweater and jeans hid in class heightened his interest even more. A door swung open as he arrived at his destination. He looked back to wave off his officers who'd already retreated to their spying locations. Relieved he took the stairs two at a time smelling evidence of the ladies dinner night beginning. He found himself wondering if the brunette co-ed was participating in the festivities as he turned the knob to his room. A single room equipped with the highest security possible was part of the perks of being who he was, but he was so delighted to be in the school housing with other people his age, he decided to procrastinate on his homework in the common lounge at the end of the hallway. He passed by a few fellows hanging about and greeted them with the customary fist bump. Then he made his way into the lounge area. A glass pane separated the kitchen unit from the lounge area. His eyes widened when he saw a brunette bent over the oven. His feet moved on towards her without instruction. Just as he arrived in the room her finger slipped on the piping hot pan she was pulling off the rack. Still unaware of his presence he watched her lift the injured finger to her lips and rub her tongue along the side. He felt his heart jerk as he had an inappropriate thought of using his own tongue to sooth her finger. A sigh escaped his mouth involuntarily, and she spun around. Her eyes grew larger illuminating her face. Her mouth gaped open and closed with no words leaving her throat. He held his hands up and said to her, " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, Miss?"

"Middleton," she managed. "Catherine." This was the umpteenth time she'd glowed red today. Catherine could hardly believe it. She was in a kitchen, a small kitchen, and for the second time exchanging words, few as they were, with the future king.

"Hi," he flashed his brilliant smile, again, " I'm William. I...you...you look like you could use a little help." He stammered badly.

"Oh..yes," she answered cautiously. " The kitchens were all taken upstairs and I just came down to use this one," she said stating the obvious.

"Well, I can take this for you," he started, "if you save me some. It smells delicious," he finished slyly.

"Absolutely," Catherine replied sure that she was the color of a beet, but very pleased that she'd managed a voice this time. William shifted behind her to place a hand over each of the potholders she was grasping. She removed her hands quickly as if they'd been set on fire.

"I'll just take that," he said lifting the dish and gesturing with his head for her to lead the way. She walked calmly seemingly relaxing along the way. William grinned at her confidence. She was certainly rattled by his sudden appearance, but refused to be intimidated by him. She kept getting better and better in his eyes. As they made their way to the girls floor, she opened the door to a bevy of girls sitting crossed legged on the carpets. They all seemed shocked at seeing him, but a few raised their eyebrows at their peer escorting him. He flashed a grin at them all and looked at Catherine who looked to be feeling the heat of the glare of the women.

"You can just sit it here," she said hurriedly, gesturing to a spot on the door with her name. He bent down to put the dish on the ground just as the door opened. The blond girl who'd lent him a pencil in class stepped out.

"Well, well, well...," she smiled broadly, "if it isn't the Golden wonder. I'm Emily." Amused by her boldness, William reached out to shake her hand. Cute. She was cute he thought, simultaneously casting a look over at the brunette beside her.

"I'll be going, now," he said briskly. Leaning down to Catherine, he added, "I'll be expecting a saved slice." With that he retreated back to his floor.

The giggling burst out before the door could release and close behind him. Catherine walked into her room under the guise of finding utensils. She really needed to breathe. She could just see the animosity and curiosity of the girls in the hall steaming off their shoulders. Emily walked in behind her.

"Are you going to tell me?" She could barely contain the shriek as she directed the question to Kate.

"There's nothing to tell. He saw me in their kitchen, offered help, and did," she replied to the sighing blonde.

"I hope Rupert didn't get a look at the way he was looking at you," Emily replied. " He is delicious with a capital "D"."

"Emily, calm down. It was a walk up a staircase. And I think he only helped, because he remembered me from class," Catherine replied.

"Well,honey, he can help me with anything," she sang back at Catherine grinning and walking out the door. "Come, on," she called back.

"Alright," Catherine headed towards the hallway to face the inquisition awaiting her, and slightly disturbed by her roommates affinity for William. If they kept bumping into each other, she thought closing the door, she might have an affinity for him, too.


	3. Chapter 3

If you are a fan of the royals, I hope you are enjoying this fiction. Take a minute and leave a comment or two. Every story under my name will get an update this week. Much Love, J/A.

The weekend was stalling as the mass of students crammed in the auditorium watched the hands on the clock at the front of the room. Just a few more turns and they would be released to wreak havoc in the pubs; beers and karaoke until the wee hours of the night. This lesson was the only obstacle in the way of a promising Friday night. There were more heads on the desk than raised. The projector in the back of the room rattled nervously as the professor clicked a button dissolving the slide and replacing it with another. The brown suit he wore combined with a disturbingly monotone voice made for a premium snooze concoction. William Wales barely had the strength to control his eyelids. If he did he would have seen the pencil before it smacked him square on the nose. Startled out of his stupor his eyes were met with the pinkish widening dimples of Catherine Middleton.

The days had passed swiftly since his first introduction to the Catherine Middleton and William was happy that they had fallen into a routine of acknowledgment. She stayed away from the hoards of women who were always present, but anytime they caught each others eyes a nod and grin were exchanged. They, also, began to see each other regularly during the various student activities hosted by their dormitory and the many classes they shared. He was indebted to her and her extensive knowledge of their lessons. He payed her in chocolates for the late nights she'd been spending tutoring him. He was trying so hard to be more interested in the course, but it was obvious he'd chosen wrong. Her enthusiasm was helping him hang on. He made it a point every week to personally taste test her contribution to the ladies' dinner parties. She was an excellent cook. She was smart. She was funny. She was oblivious to her effect on men. Catherine was exactly any mans type. She wasn't like any of those women sprawled in magazines scantily clad and selling photo shopped goods. She was something much more substantial. She was never over done. She was always on time for classes. She was proficient in sports. She was approachable to any and every one who needed or wanted friendship. She was taken. Rupert was hard to ignore. Much of the time Catherine was surrounded by eligible men, her dark haired boyfriend made an effort to be there to thwart off suitors. William understood his uneasiness. It was a good thing they were just friends, because the glares Rupert sent out to any man daring to enter her orbit could send shivers down the spine. Despite Rupert, William hoped to deepen their friendship. Tonight she would be joining him and his "posse" of heathens for the last weekend pub crawl before they would need to buckle down and study for their upcoming exams. The least he could do was treat her to a round or two, because she'd probably be his saving grace during that time. He was looking forward to it.

The Prince was normal. He joked loudly with his group of hooligans after pulling pranks on unsuspecting victims. He put off studying until the absolute last minute, if Catherine were not around to prod him along. He spent his time in class dawdling between sleep and awareness. She admired him for his level headed approach to living life on campus, completely ignoring the chaos that erupted every time he entered the presence of too many women, and simply enjoying himself. He was a prided joker and spent much of his time spinning dry tales about life in the royal family. Sometimes, when she allowed her thoughts to linger, she would imagine herself in his place. The responsibility of being an heir to the throne of the entire country. How could one possibly come out as normal as he appeared? She and many of her friends had always only thought of the perks he and his younger brother must have been entitled to as pseudo-celebrities. There were many nights, though, when William would spill his insecurities over discarded wads of paper and pizza, and Catherine could understand the downside of being who he was born to be. Tact and respect were often lacking when people approached him. They'd ask him personal questions about his father. Hoping for a shock reaction, many would release questions about his mothers' untimely death in hopes of goading a response they could use to spread gossip back home to their own families. Diana. She was a topic that Catherine tiptoed around. The prince was always guarded about his brother, his father, and even the woman whom the world had deemed The Mistress. His mother, though was like pulling a shade on a sunlit room. The jovial spark in his eyes disappeared. His silence would radiate. _The world_, she often thought to herself, _ must not realize that we lost an icon, but her boys lost their mother. _Catherine could barely relate. Her family was one of impossible closeness. Her mother had come up with an idea that changed their lifestyle at a very young age. Her father had joined and together her parents had produced a lucrative business that would present a brand new world for their children. Their success, however, couldn't buy acceptance, and Catherine was used to snotty and snide comments about her mothers former profession and their families lack of blue blood. Even that feeling of not being enough had dissipated as she'd gotten older. Williams' pain was everlasting. It was probably why he partied so hard. In fact, tonight she and her friends would be joining the Prince and his pack for a wild weekend at the pubs. Rupert had declined to join them, and Catherine suspected the Prince had only offered as a courtesy. They didn't seen to get along. Of course, they were both to polite to say so. Guiltily, she was relieved there would be no tension tonight between the two men.

Over the few weeks they'd spent getting to know each other the school had taken notice. Catherine's roommate, especially, had taken to grilling her throughout the week about her relationships with Rupert and William. Each time the subject was brought up Catherine swiftly dismissed the accusations. A little part of her was annoyed at the almost unnoticeable giddiness of her roommate when she did confirm that her friendship with William was strictly platonic. She was after all in a relationship with Rupert. A well educated, handsome man. Sure, their time was becoming strained. He was a busy senior; papers and extra-curricular activities had him constantly preoccupied. That was part of his appeal though. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him. Especially, not because she'd rather spend time with Wills. He just made it easier for her not to spend her weekends completely cooped up in the dormitory completing assignments not due for months or on the field spending more time than her teammates preparing for the next hockey match. As the class reawakened in time to catch the bell releasing them from their bondage, Catherine and William remained sitting. Lingering at the task of closing the books neither had been paying much attention. They'd discovered that leaving slightly before or after the class diminished the whispers about the Prince and his brunette friend.

"Good Lesson," Wills chuckled spreading his grin wide and extending a hand towards Catherine to lift her from her seat.

"Fantastic," she responded, taking his hand and swinging around towards the door. "What time are we meeting tonight?"

"No one comes out before the moon, so, I guess we'll give it a go around ten-ish," he questioned pushing open the doors and stepping out into the dim sunshine. _Ah, _he thought,_ Freedom! _Her voice stated what he thought. William glanced over at his friend walking beside him over the slightly wet grass; the dew always lasted long past due in the small college town. The little sun that ventured to peak from behind the clouds had managed to settle right in the crevice of her plump dimple stained cheeks. Adorable. Her eyes shone a mixture of brown and blue and green; a combination that formed dazzling hazel orbs. He was tempted to reach over and wonder a finger into the crevice were the light had settled causing her to redden, but, as if it had read his thoughts, shadow swallowed the little sparkle on her face. She turned her head suddenly as if caught in the middle of an indecent action, her face falling and recovering quickly into a lackluster smile. He followed suit turning immediately into the face of her mysteriously appearing boyfriend, Rupert. If William were paranoid he would think popping up randomly was apart of some master plan. Neither he nor Catherine had anything to hide, but he couldn't help feeling like he was causing a bit of competition between himself and Rupert. _How many points do I have?_A sly thought crossed his mind and produced a smirk. Rupert saw. He stepped around placing himself directly in front of Catherine, dramatically sitting his carrier bag on the ground, and finally placing his greedy lips on her for a kiss. From William's point of view it looked more like a pillow engulfing a sleeping head. Surely, she hadn't enjoyed it. He could see her subtly wipe at her assaulted lips while Rupert retrieved his belongings and slipped an arm across Catherine; moving the Prince over on the pavement. She didn't look as disgusted as he was, though. A bit surprised, but not repulsed. And why should she be, he was her lover.

" I'll see you tonight," Wills asked ready to break off from the duo. It didn't matter that they were walking to the same dorm. He figured he'd just stop in the cafeteria for a minute and see his other friends, since Rupert had taken Kate's attention. " I'm gonna stop in and give Ollie his dose of my presence, and make sure he's all set for the festivities," he said stabbing for a bit of lightheartedness under the invisible pressure.

"Yea, I got some time to join. Catherine and I will be there." Rupert interjected quickly, causing Catherine's surprised face to crumble and recover one more time before watching William stalk off the path.

"Good. Good." William called over his shoulder.

It didn't sound like everything was good to Catherine. Why didn't she feel overjoyed? This would be the first time she'd spent quality time with Rupert in weeks. Pub crawls weren't exactly the time for coziness. And William's friends were a rowdy bunch. And, more importantly, the dashing Prince himself would be there. Somehow, he managed to be charming to everyone who was not her boyfriend. Worry set in.


End file.
